Photograph
by Igiveup
Summary: Can't think of a good way to describe this, sorry.


_I was thinking about how it's almost been four years since the terrorist attacks. I wrote this story in an attempt to clear my head. I don't know when Aiden joined the group, but I knew that Danny had been working there for three years. I apologise if I got anything wrong. I do not own these characters._

**2001**

"Come on, Messer. This'll be fun!" said Aiden, pulling Danny by the arm.

"I dunno, I think Windows might be a little too high class for me." said Danny.

"Lighten up! I wanna celebrate solving my first case."

"The only reason you solved it is because I helped you." said Danny as they made their way down the hallway.

"Which is why I want you to help me celebrate. Come on, Flack, Stella, and Hawkes are coming. I made reservations for all of us."

Danny was surprised. "Ain't Mac coming?"

"Nah, he's going out with Claire." said Aiden. "Pick up the pace, the others are waiting for us."

At the resteruant Danny caught sight of Mac sitting at a table by the window overlooking the harbor. There was a woman with him who was obviously Claire. Danny watched the couple for awhile. Their foreheads were touching and Mac was gently stroking her cheek. They seemed totally oblivious to everyone around them. It was clear that they were in love. Danny knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't help himself. He wondered if he would have somethingas beautiful as Mac and Claire had. After a moment, Claire whispered something in Mac's ear then got up to the restroom.

Danny walked over. "Hey Mac."

Mac turned, surprised. "Hi Danny. What are you doing here?"

"Me and the others are helpin' Aiden celebrate cracking her first case."

"Ah, have fun."

Claire came back to the table. Mac smiled at her and said, "Danny I'd like you to meet my wife Claire. Claire, this is Danny Messer, one of my CSIs."

"Nice to meet you." said Claire. "Is the rest of your team here?"

"Yeah, they're over there." said Danny gesturing to a table in the corner.

"Be sure to say 'hello' for me all right?"

"I will. Nice talkin to you. I'll see you tommorow okay Mac?"

"Sure thing, Danny."

As Danny turned to walk away the rest of the team came over. Mac gave an exasperared sigh. "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to have a peaceful night with my wife!"

"Sorry Mac, we just wanted a picture of the whole team together." said Stella.

"If I agree to take the picture do you promise to go away?" asked Mac.

"Scout's honor." said Aiden.

"I'll take the picture," said Claire taking the camera from Flack. "Smile everyone!"

After Claire took the picture a waitress came over. "Would you like me to take a picture of all of you?"

"Sure," said Claire, handing her the camera. She went over and put her arm around Mac. Mac smiled at her. The waitress took the picture and returned the camera. Mac turned to the others. "Now will you leave?" The team laughed and went back to their own table.

The next day, Danny and Mac were discussing the details of a case when Flack walked over to them. "Here are your pictures," he said with a smile. Just then Hawkes ran over looking like he was in shock. "A plane just crashed into the Trade Center!"

They ran to the t.v. just in time to see the second plane hit. "Oh, God." Mac whispered. "Claire." Aiden and Stella ran over. "No way, this can't be happening." said Aiden as tears welled in her eyes. The team stared in horror at the screen. Then, as they watched the towers fell. Mac fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Danny knelt down next to him, and put an arm around Mac's shoulders. One by one the rest of the team joined him, sitting as close to each other as they possibly could.

**2005**

Danny was rumaging around in his desk when his fingers brushed past a photograph. Taking it out he saw that it was the picture the waitress had taken that night at the Windows on the World resturant. He looked at the smiling woman one the far end. He remembered how close she and Mac had been that night. After the attacks, Danny saw how heartbroken Mac had become. The man had thrown out his wife's possesions, the memories attached to them too painful to hold on to. Danny sighed. It seemed as if Mac was doing better now. At least he smiled more. And Danny noticed that he had romoved his wedding band. Maybe Mac was finally starting to move on.

Just then Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned to see Mac standing there. Danny was about to hide the photo when Mac stopped him. "Let me see that." he said quietly. Reluctantly Danny handed over the picture. Mac studied it for a long time, while Danny studied the expression on Mac's face. He was surprised by what he saw. There was sadness there of course, but there was also a faint smile. "She was special, Danny. Really special."

"Yeah, I could tell." said Danny as Mac handed the photo back. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see what was holding your attention, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I need to get back to work. Talk to you later?"

Mac smiled. "Sure Danny."

The End.


End file.
